


One Day

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Kids, Cute Kids, Dean Hates Witches, Dean and Kids, Dean is a Softie, Holding Hands, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood, Toddlers, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: Now, Cas didn't see what the big deal was. There didn't seem to be much that Cas would find wrong about it because he was Cas. From the moment Sam had dropped into his clothes, eyes watering as he peered up at them from the pile, Cas had told Sam how everything was going to be just fine, swooping down to pick up the suddenly toddler version of Sam.Dean had not been pleased.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/gifts).



> This is a fic commission for the lovely @WaywardAF67. Here you go dear, enjoy!

Okay, so the witch was a bitch. Dean hadn't liked her from the moment they went into her diner and she started sniffing around Cas like a particularly eager puppy who caught a good scent. Of course, Cas appeared oblivious to her wide smiles and her flirty eyes and her hands that touched him casually too many times. 

 

However, Sam had insisted that her attraction to Cas was a good thing, had explained that they could use that to find out if she was the witch causing all the deaths around town. So, they had Cas dress up and lie. Cas was nothing if not resourceful and he had plenty of information to help in no time. 

 

Dean didn't like it and wanted the case to be over as soon as possible. So, they went to her home, thinking she'd be gone because that's what she told Cas. She was there, however, and  _ very _ hurt at the sight of Cas. 

 

There was a tussle and she targeted Cas specifically, failing to actually get to him in the end. It came out that she was the killer and that had Dean relishing in putting her down. And, in the end, they won as they usually do. Except, for one kinda major thing. 

 

The witch  _ was _ a bitch. Not only was she a murderer, she managed to hex Sam before Dean ganked her ass. The boys had learned very quickly that the witch hadn't liked Cas lying to her because she spelled him a toddler to take care of, some kind of lesson to learn. The spell clearly was meant for Cas but Sam had ended up as the unfortunate recipient.  

 

Now, Cas didn't see what the big deal was. There didn't seem to be much that Cas would find wrong about it because he was Cas _.  _ From the moment Sam had dropped into his clothes, eyes watering as he peered up at them from the pile, Cas had told Sam how everything was going to be just fine, swooping down to pick up the suddenly toddler version of Sam. 

 

Dean had not been pleased. 

 

A part of Dean, a really horrible part, wanted to take Sam from Cas’ arms in anger and just leave. After all, if Cas hadn't have flirted with the witch, they wouldn't be in the mess they were in. He just drove them home and worked hard not to look at Cas cradling Sam in his lap in the rearview mirror, failing multiple times. 

 

Getting into the bunker was a quiet affair and they piled into the kitchen. Cas was silent, his head dipped over Sam’s sleeping form, and Dean braced his fists against the counter, eyes narrowed at nothing. 

 

“We'll figure this out, Dean,” Cas assured him, smiling down at Sam. 

 

“Yeah, we'll start research tomorrow,” Dean agreed, suddenly tired.

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Cas whispered. 

 

Dean slammed his mouth closed and looked away, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. Without looking at them or saying another word, Dean whirled around and left, his door slamming faintly echoing back to him. 

 

“Well, this is going to be a trying affair,” Cas sighed, gazing after Dean. 

 

Sam smacked his lips in Cas’ arms and burrowed further in his hold. Something about it was sweet, making Cas’ heart squeeze and a sense of calm wash over him. He would take care of Sam until they had him back to normal. Tomorrow, they'd go get supplies. 

 

Surely, Dean knew what toddlers needed. 

.

.

.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Dean growled, glaring at Cas. 

 

Cas frowned at him, gently boosting Sam into his arms. Sam peered out at Dean, his eyes big and his face hidden into Cas’ shoulder. Dean sighed and took a gulp of his coffee, feeling like an asshole. Sam just wasn't able to tell him so at the time, which that alone had Dean tying himself in knots. 

 

“Dean, you were a toddler,” Cas huffed, giving Sam a finger to play with. “Surely, you have an idea of what Sam may need.” 

 

“Um,” Dean muttered, wrinkling his nose. “I guess I can take a crack at it. Diapers, definitely, because he's clearly not old enough to go to the bathroom on his own.” 

 

“Yes, I discovered that last night,” Cas said, nodding. “His flannel didn't do well to the urine. I cleaned it and Sam but we'll need to get him actual clothes that fit as well.” 

 

“Okay, diapers, clothes, food probably. He's probably eating a little bit of regular food that's small, so we're good on that. Toys?” 

 

“Entertainment for a child is necessary to their growth and development.” 

 

“Cas,” Dean bit out, narrowing his eyes. “We don't need to go all out, okay? Sam will be back to normal really soon.” 

 

“I hope so,” Cas murmured and stood up, offering Sam a small smile. “As it is, he's a toddler now. We must take care of his needs. Get dressed, we're going shopping.” 

 

Dean stared at them, at the smile gracing Cas’ face, at the way Sam stared back up at him with wide brown eyes. It was ridiculous, completely stupid, but Dean felt his heart flip in his chest. There was something about the picture that had Dean frozen to the spot, unable to look away or do anything really. Cas broke away from Sam and raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Okay,” Dean said, his voice cracking, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, let's, uh, let's go.” 

 

Cas found a shirt for Sam that would fit enough and he tied the flannel around him securely while Dean searched for a viable credit card. They all piled into the car and Sam squealed as soon as he was in, his little hand reaching out to grab at the interior and slap against the window in excitement. 

 

“Perhaps, he recognizes Baby,” Cas mused, grabbing Sam's and and tucking it back. 

 

“Maybe,” Dean said, watching the way Sam attempted to crawl out of Cas’ lap and try to grab at the steering wheel. 

 

“No, Sam,” Cas scolded, pulling Sam back and buckling the seatbelt around them both. 

 

Dean was one hundred percent sure that was very unsafe but he didn't say anything, choosing instead to head for the Walmart just out of town. It wasn't a long ride but with a toddler screeching at the top of his lungs, it felt like an eternity. Cas had the patience of a saint, just rubbing his hand over Sam's head and keeping him within the seatbelt. Dean gritted his teeth and turned the radio up. 

 

Once the seatbelt was off and they were heading into the store, Sam was perfectly fine. He was in Cas’ arms, his little hands smacking Cas in the face repeatedly. Dean kept looking over, something about Cas cradling a toddler, even if it was his brother, just seemed  _ important.  _

“I, uh, I can take him if you want,” Dean suggested and Cas blinked at him. “I mean, Sam's a bit of a handful, no matter the age, so I could take him if you don't want him.” 

 

“I don't mind at all,” Cas said easily, bouncing Sam in his arms. “But, you can hold him while I go locate a cart. Here.” 

 

Dean blinked rapidly as Sam was deposited into his arms and Cas swept away without another word. Sam stared up at him, a crinkle formed between his little eyebrows and Dean's mouth turned up into a smile at the sight. At Dean's smile, Sam's lips broke into a childish grin, his hands reaching up to pat his chin. 

 

“Okay, maybe you won't remember this, but you were damn cute as a kid,” Dean told him. 

 

“De,” Sam giggled, smacking his face harder. 

 

“Huh,” Dean chuckled. “You do remember some stuff. Bet I don't look the same, do I, Sammy?” 

 

Sam didn't offer a reply outside of reaching up to grasp Dean's nose and  _ pull,  _ making Dean jerk his head back. Sam laughed in delight and Cas walked up to them, pushing the cart up. 

 

“Put him in,” Cas said. 

 

“Er, okay,” Dean muttered awkwardly and leaned down, sitting Sam into the cart. 

 

Sam blinked up at them and reached out, grasping the sides of the cart and pulling himself up. Once finding a stable place to stand, Sam grinned up at them and bounced in place, clearly delighted to be where he was. 

 

Cas immediately started pushing them towards the diapers and Dean fell into step beside him, lingering close enough to reach out and grab Sam if need be. They made a system, passing off whatever they wanted to get to Sam and letting him hold it until a new thing was given to him, making him drop what he'd had into the cart beside him. It worked out great until Sam saw a stuffed puppy and went ape-shit, his whole body trembling with excitement as he made his little hands reach out and grab at it. 

 

“Here, here,” Dean huffed, passing it over and watching in amusement as Sam plopped down and squeezed it close to his chest. 

 

“Dean,” Cas murmured, staring at Sam with a gentle look in his eyes. “I know we're going to fix Sam but I do like him this way.” 

 

“No, Cas,” Dean murmured, huffing a laugh and reaching out to nudge his shoulder gently with his own. “You just like toddlers in general. You've got baby fever, man.” 

 

“Baby fever?” Cas asked, pushing the cart out towards the check out lines. 

 

“Mhm,” Dean confirmed, leaning against the cart beside Cas and slowly moving the cart into a line, their arms pushed together and their faces dipped close. “It means that you want a kid for yourself. Usually happens when you fall in love and suddenly want to raise a kid, or when you're surrounded by a lot of cute kids.” 

 

“I'm never surrounded by kids,” Cas noted, frowning. “Maybe it's not baby fever.”

 

“Maybe,” Dean agreed lightly. 

 

But, he knew it was, knew what that implied. For some reason, the idea of Cas with a kid made his head grow fuzzy. Dean was sure that Cas would be a great father but who would he get to co-parent? 

 

“Next,” The cashier called out and Dean jerked away from Cas, swallowing thickly and moving up to the cart and start pulling stuff out. 

 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled awkwardly, giving a weak smile to the young girl who was smiling at Sam softly. 

 

“Oh no, it's fine,” The girl said, scanning the items. “Your kid is cute.” 

 

“Thanks,” Dean said, swiveling around to look at Cas with comically wide eyes. 

 

“Y'all make a beautiful family,” The girl told him as she scanned the last item and Dean watched as her eyes bounced from him, to Sam, and finally, to  _ Cas.  _

 

Dean realized what she was implying, what she thought, and he went very still. Oh.  _ He  _ was the co-parent. He would be, in all situations, no matter which kid it was. Cas was having baby fever, alright, and he wanted one with  _ Dean.  _

 

Dean's head snapped over to Cas, his eyes wide with real shock this time, and Cas averted his gaze, moving forward to start putting the bags in the cart. Cas smiled at the girl, a gummy genuine thing that had Dean feeling as if he'd been kicked in the chest. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas said simply and that was that. 

 

They took their stuff and left, getting to the car and changing Sam into actual clothes that fit before putting him in his new car seat. All of it was done in silence while Cas and Dean fumbled over each other, clearly not sure what the hell they were supposed to do around each other after that eye-opening experience. 

 

Sam giggled in the back, swinging his stuffed puppy around, and they sat in silence in the front. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the fact that someone out there in the real world thought that he and Cas were together and raising a child. More concerning than that, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Cas wanted all of that to be true. 

 

“We have to get Sam back to normal,” Dean blurted, keeping his eyes focused on the road. 

 

“Of course, Dean,” Cas agreed. 

 

“We'll call Rowena,” Dean told him. 

 

“Okay, Dean.” 

 

“She will help us and then Sam will be back to normal and it will be like none of this even happened. Easy peasy.” 

 

A beat of silence and Cas sighed. 

 

“Yes, Dean.” 

 

Dean glanced over and, dammit it all to hell, Cas looked as if someone had just told him that someone died. It shouldn't have mattered because Dean wanted to pretend like it never happened, wanted to act like he didn't have a suspicion that Cas maybe wanted a baby with him. But,  _ fuck,  _ he did and Dean couldn't get it out of his head and he had to know. 

 

“Cas,” Dean muttered slowly, fighting against the urge to fidget. “Do you, uh, want a baby? Like a legit child of your own?” 

 

“You said I had baby fever, Dean,” Cas replied quietly, looking firmly out the window. “It must mean nothing. Surely, our lifestyle does not allow for such a thing. But, I must admit that the idea of a child in my life makes me feel...hopeful. I'm not sure why.” 

 

“You know, just because you  _ want  _ a baby doesn't mean you're ready for one. Baby fever comes even when you know you can't handle a child yet. It's just a thing that lets you know, hey, you're gonna want kids one day.” 

 

“Well, in that case, yes, I want a child.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean croaked out. “That's cool. That's, uh, something you can, um, work towards for a future, y'know? That's awesome.” 

 

“I don't wish to raise a child on my own,” Cas admitted. “I want to share that experience.” 

 

“I don't want one,” Dean blurted out, gripping the steering wheel as he forced himself to continue with the truth. “ _ Yet. _ ” 

 

“I never said I wanted to share the experience with you, Dean,” Cas pointed out. 

 

“I know,” Dean mumbled, clearing his throat and stealing a glance at Cas. “I just- I dunno, I assumed, I guess.” 

 

“Spot on, as always,” Cas told him. 

 

“So, you do want to- Like, me and you? All of it or just…” Dean trailed off, not sure what to say. 

 

“All of it,” Cas answered easily. 

 

“I- I dunno,” Dean stuttered out, blinking rapidly. 

 

“It's okay,” Cas said and reached over, grasping Dean's hand in his own, making Dean's heart thump unevenly in his chest. “I'll wait.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean croaked out, taking a deep breath and lacing his fingers through Cas’, glancing in the rearview mirror to take a look at Sam. 

 

Everything came to a screeching halt in Dean's mind when he saw Sam sleeping in the car seat, the stuffed puppy hugged to his chest. All the breath in Dean escaped at once and he took a glance at Cas, slowing the car so he could really look, and everything just  _ clicked.  _

 

Dean stopped the car and put her in park, sliding across the seat and reaching out to cradle Cas’ face, his every move on autopilot. Cas had one second to look shocked before Dean leaned forward and kissed him, their lips brushing oh so sweetly. 

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, blinking slowly when Dean pulled away regretfully. 

 

“I think we should wait to call Rowena for a couple of days,” Dean murmured, swallowing thickly and lacing their fingers again. 

 

“Okay,” Cas said, clearly pleased. 

 

“One day, Cas,” Dean promised. “One day.” 

 

Cas didn't have to ask, already understanding, and he squeezed Dean's hand in response. Dean started the car, his mind racing with thoughts of  _ one day.  _

.

.

.

 


End file.
